


Little Red Riding Hood

by Summer_Forest



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - The 10th Kingdom, Balon aka Virginia's father, Epic Friendship, F/M, Joffrey aka Evil Queen, Love at First Sight, M/M, Podric aka Prince Wendell, Princes & Princesses, Ramsay aka Wolf, Sandor Clegane aka the Hunter, The Starks and Baratheons are fairy tale characters., Theon aka Virginia Lewis, Yara aka new added character, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Forest/pseuds/Summer_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story is set in an alternative universe of the tenth kingdom, where the characters of Game of Thrones are taking upon the roles of the magical and fairly more balanced fairy tale's characters.</p><p>The main focus will be on the first few episodes of 10th Kingdom, "slightly" changed in to something more of a story of the Little Red Riding Hood. With an ending that will melt your hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> The Evil Queen Joffrey was overthrown by the courageous and gallant young man, Prince Wendell - the true heir to the nine kingdoms. He then, takes upon a quest to free the kindgoms from Queen's atrocities and unite them. However, the Queen plots revenge and turns the prince into a servant boy, during one of his visits to the kingdoms.  
> She disguises her young brother to pose as Prince Wendell, however her plan crashes as the prince manages to escape from their clashes through a magical portal, into a new tenth kingdom.

**Little Red Riding Hood**

**Prologue**

* * *

 

_If you ever strongly desire something, it must certainly become one of your possessions. However, if it is something that you needn't to make a lot of efforts, in order to have it, then my dear friend, it is fate._

_Some people underestimate fate and do not simply believe in any mysterious things. But it happens, everyday. Simply enough, you are sitting in a café, waiting for your latte to be served. It deliberately served fifteen minutes late and as you start wondering where is your order, a waiter comes to you with apologies. But you are not hearing him already, as your love at first sight just passed by the café. In a matter of seconds you leave some money on the table and rush towards the main entrance. Once outside, you run to them and suddenly they turn around and look at you, smiling. This happens, indeed. It is fate._

_Fairy tales are ordinary lives which have been turned into magical stories. May be yours is one of these, who knows?_

 

 


End file.
